


Just One Dance

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys wants you to come to a party. You’re not too interested, but maybe Sans can change your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this - and much more to come - are all written for people on [my tumblr ](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)who have requested a fic from me. 
> 
> it's something i do on the weekends between chapters of my [other series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444466). i'm just posting it here so folks on ao3 can have a chance to read it on a much more user-friendly platform.
> 
>  **prompt** : US! Sans + Dancing

The invitation sat on your dresser, peacefully collecting dust, while you reclined on your bed and typed away on your laptop.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to go. It sounded like fun, in a really obnoxious and overwhelming way. But the thought of spending an entire night surrounded by giant crowds of people sent an unpleasant shiver down your spine. Sure, maybe you might’ve known the majority of people that showed up, but why take that chance when you could sit at home and do nothing instead? Maybe Papyrus was rubbing off on you.

A small message bubbled up in the corner of your screen. It was Alphys.

“Hey, DWEEB. You haven’t RSVP’d yet!!! What’s the BIG DEAL?”

You minimized the conversation, shutting your laptop down to avoid any more contact. Saying no to Alphys was one of the most difficult tasks you’d had to date. It wasn’t that she was pushy, she was just…really, really passionate about getting her way. Sometimes it got to be a little annoying how she sort of put you into situations you didn’t want to get in the first place.

At least you had a few more hours of silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Where you could just screw around on Undernet and pretend you didn’t have thousands of responsibilities waiting for you at work after the weekend.

Your phone buzzed. Nope, not gonna chance it. You turned it off and shifted in your position, fluffing the pillow to get it to contour against your cheek just right. A nap wouldn’t hurt, actually. It might be nice to actually have a good rest without worrying about anything else when you woke up.

After getting settled, making sure your space was completely worthy of your snooze fest, kicking off your socks and sinking into the soft comforter, you set your alarm on your phone and cuddled up in the giant mound of blankets.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

No. You rolled over and stuffed the phone under your pillow. Was it too much to ask for just a few minutes of silence?

_Bbbbbbzzzzzttttt._

Now they were calling you? What the hell?! You grabbed the earbuds dangling from your dresser and haphazardly stuffed them inside, trying to drown out the insufferable attempts to reach you.

One hour passed. Then two.

A sound jolted you awake. You sat upright in bed and tried to regain your sense of balance, head pounding from oversleeping and your mouth dry. It was unbearably hot in your room now, so you gladly kicked off the covers to head to the door.

“SHE SHOULD BE IN HERE? MAYBE SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED!!! I NEED TO GET INSIDE AND SAVE HER FROM WHATEVER DASTARDLY FATE HAS BEFALLEN HER!!! WHAT IF ONE OF MY SWORN ENEMIES HAS DECIDED TO ATTACK HER?”

“bro, i uh, think you’re overreactin’. just a little bit.”

“NONSENSE, PAPY!!! WE CAN’T TAKE THAT CHANCE!”

The hinges bent at the sudden force of his blow, the entire door collapsing in on itself. You watched in horror as the burst of wood and debris sent dust scattering all across the threshold, nearly avoiding a splinter when everything came flying toward you.

Who else would it be but the skelebros?

Sans came in with his weapon in hand, twirling his bone and thrusting it forward to strike anyone that dared to get in his way. With the concentration clear in his eyes, the bright blue cape fluttering behind him dramatically, and the stars in his eyes gleaming and full, it was hard not to crack a smile.

Papyrus didn’t look so amused. Lazy as ever, hunched over, squinting at the room with disdain. He always did have a problem with the decorations you put up.

“What are you guys doing here?” You finally found your voice, and boy, was it shrill in the stark silence following their grandiose entrance. “You broke down my door!!!”

“WHOOPSIE…” Sans faltered at your tone and hid his weapons behind his back. “I…I DIDN’T MEAN TO…I WILL FIX IT! STAND BACK!!!”

You didn’t want him to even try it, not quite sure what he might do with his monstrous strength. “No, no! It’s…it’s fine. I’ll…fix it later, I guess. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Sans looked more withdrawn than usual. He seemed fine when he first came in, but the longer he stayed, the more nervous he became. “OH….UM….YES!!! ALPHYS TRIED TO MESSAGE YOU ABOUT HER PARTY, BUT SHE SAID THAT YOU DIDN’T ANSWER. SO I TRIED TO TEXT, THEN CALL, THEN REACH YOU BY SNAIL MAIL, COURTESY OF BLOOK ACRES, BUT I REALIZED THAT IT WOULD TAKE MUCH TOO LONG TO GET HERE. SO I GOT WORRIED!!! AND WANTED TO COME BY TO CHECK ON YOU!”

It was a sweet gesture, but totally unnecessary. And the way he hung on your reaction made it that much harder to scold him. “Look, Sans, I really appreciate you looking after me, but you don’t have to barge in when I miss a few texts.”

Papyrus stepped through and somehow avoided all of the shattered wood, slumping onto the couch. He turned on the TV without even asking you if it was okay. Rude.

Sans stammered. “B-BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT. AND THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT EVENT, PROBABLY THE MOST EVER IN THE HISTORY OF MONSTERKIND! WE’RE CELEBRATING OUR RETURN TO THE SURFACE! THERE WILL BE LOTS OF CAKE AND ALPHYS PROMISED I COULD BE THE ONE IN CHARGE OF TACOS. I AM SURE MY NEXT RECIPE IS SURE TO WIN EVERYONE OVER! I’VE WORKED VERY HARD ON IT!”

“I know. It’s a big deal. And while I would love to taste your cooking, I just…don’t really feel like going this year.”

It was really hard to keep a straight face. Not when he looked like something inside of him shattered.

“I only get a couple days off a week, and I’d really like a day to myself, you know? And I’m human, so it’s not like I’m missing much. This should be your guys’s day to celebrate!”

“B-BUT….I THOUGHT…” His face was changing hues quickly now. He had both of his hands up to his chest and pushed his index fingers together.

“I’m sorry.”

He glanced off to the side, flicking his gaze back and forth, almost like he was looking for the nearest exit. Never mind the gaping hole that lingered behind him. “MWEH HEH HEH….I…UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY, HUMAN! MONSTERS ARE VERY POWERFUL AND CAN BE QUITE INTIMIDATING, MYSELF INCLUDED!!! AND IT MUST BE TIRING TO…SPEND ALL OF YOUR FREE TIME WITH US…SO…” He stepped backwards and clenched his hands into fists, the gloves bunching up just as tightly as his eyesockets squeezed shut. “THERE’S ALWAYS NEXT YEAR! I ALMOST FORGOT, I HAVE TO GO…DO OTHER COMPLETELY-UNRELATED-AND-NOT-SUSPICIOUS THINGS!!!”

He dashed out before you could stop him. Wow, he sure could run. You stared after the lingering wisp of his shadow trailing down the street, sighing in exasperation when you realized you really still did need his help in repairing your house.

Something sighed behind you and you nearly jumped out of your skin.

“Ugh, I forgot you were here. Aren’t you leaving, too?”

Papyrus roused himself up and shuffled over to you, leaning down to peer at your face. Searching you for…what seemed like malicious intent. He didn’t find any, though, so he pulled back far enough to shoot you that everlasting expression of sheer boredom.

“listen. this party’s uh, kind of a big deal.”

“I know. I said that.”

“nah. don’t think you’re really understanding _how_ big of a deal.” He squinted at you. “sans has been looking forward to this for months. it’s all he’s been talking about. because he wanted to go with you.”

“Okay.”

“go. _with_. you.”

Oh.

Oh?

OH.

You blinked rapidly and tried to piece it together. Since when…? But how…? This was…a lot to take in at once? It didn’t help that Papyrus just gazed at you like it was obvious. How were you supposed to know?

“Wait, so…”

“yeah…” He put his palm on his face and dragged it downward. “it would mean a lot to my bro if you sucked it up. just for a few hours.”

He left after that. Convenient for him to dip out when he laid something that massive on your shoulders. You weren’t sure if you wanted to deck him for dropping such a huge bombshell. Because now you were faced with a really big decision: did you give up your plans to do absolutely nothing in order to please the guy that you cared for so deeply?

You found yourself standing in front of the community center. Dressed in something that would keep you comfortable for the next six hours or so. The greeter recognized you right away and let you in with a smile, the party already in full swing. Balloons dangled at the tables and reached toward the ceiling. Candles flickered on the tables and party favors being used by everyone on the floor. It smelled like home, all sorts of monster cuisine ripe for the taking along the neverending buffet table that stretched across the room.

You weren’t sure where to even begin. With your hand clutching your purse, you stepped forward to the nearest empty table.

“T-there you are.”

You whipped around, thankful you’d recognized the gentle stutter in the midst of all this chaos. Undyne stood behind you, hunched over and fumbling with her hands. Eyes downcast out of embarrassment for the bold getup she was wearing.

“Oh, man! Undyne! You look amazing!”

“T-thank you.” She smiled underneath the massive blush that spread across her face. “I l-love your outfit, too! Not that I don’t love what you regularly wear, b-but this is much more form fitting and it goes s-so well with your eyes!!!”

“Hehe, thanks. I’m glad I picked something appropriate. It’s kind of hard to gauge what’s okay for events like this.”

You gazed at all the different getups across the crowd. Some people went informal as hell, dressed up in nothing but jeans and t-shirts. Others were in full, flashy dresses and tuxes, sweeping across the floor with as much grace as they could muster. It was hard to concentrate on her when there was so much more going on. Monsters chatting with each other animatedly and the music pounding in your ears. It was quite the show.

“By the way…um…have you seen Sans around?”

“O-oh…” She glanced around shiftily. “I don’t think so, sorry. If he’s here, I think I would’ve known.”

“He is a little…”

“L-loud.”

“I was gonna say ‘exuberant’, but that works, too.” You both laughed. “I’m sure he’s here. I just gotta find him.”

You didn’t want to text him quite yet. Not when you couldn’t wait to surprise him. Papyrus hadn’t gotten any solid answer out of you as revenge for him popping in and out with life-changing news. And you weren’t sure if you could keep it together in talking to him without going a little overboard in expressing how much it meant to you that Sans was interested.

You spotted him at the very back of the room. He sat at the table with no one else around, which was a red flag in and of itself. It wasn’t like him to be so…isolated. Not of his own accord. He had his hand on his chin and gazed at the dancefloor almost longingly, toes tapping with the beat, but his gaze seemingly faraway. He didn’t look like he was having a good time. In fact, he looked downright miserable. His plate of homemade tacos sat in front of him, completely untouched, and his shoulders drooped despite being swathed in his most formal hero suit.

It was…a little disheartening to see him so out of the loop, and all because he thought you rejected him.

Well. You would make up for this if it was the last thing you did.

“Sans!”

He perked at your exclamation and turned in your direction. His jaw dropped.

“WH…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT COMING!!!”

“I wasn’t. But the more I thought about it, the dumber it sounded. What other chance would I get to dance with The Magnificent Sans?”

He tried to stifle his growing blush, but it blossomed across his face too rapidly for him to fight it. It was adorable. Sans tried to hide his excited expression in his hands and you gently pushed them away, holding his hands in yours and lacing your fingers together so he would look you in the eye.

“Would you…dance with me?”

His response was immediate. Without a break, he jumped out of his chair and knocked it backwards into the monster behind him. Neither of you seemed to care when the old timer lifted his cane and shouted at you to be more careful. Not when Sans’s magic buzzed and crackled with excitement, his steps rapid as he went as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The new track started, Napstaton turning the volume up and the strobe lights on. You were amazed at how much the room transformed with the right beat. It took a little bit for you to get into the groove, shuffling your feet and swaying your hips.

Sans had no problem whatsoever. In fact, as soon as he was sure that you were following him, he started up. Snapping his fingers and bobbing his head up and down, side to side. Grinning so hard you were sure that he was going to hurt himself. Twirling and tapping to every note that rang in the air, his scarf swirling behind him in an azure afterglow. From the way that the stars in his eyes ballooned with every giggle you let out, it was clear that he was enjoying himself immensely. He bubbled with energy and fed off your own, dancing a ring around you as you struggled to keep up with his bouncing, excited pace.

“Sans! I had no idea you were such a good dancer!” you exclaimed, sweat already making its way down the base of your neck. “You’re literally dancing circles around me!”

He let out a high-pitched laugh and hopped from foot to foot. “I AM INSPIRED!!!”

“By what?”

He finally tripped on his own two feet and you gasped, shooting out to grab him before he hit the floor.

Everything, including time, suspended for a moment.

You had your hands underneath his arm, dangling him above the ground as he reached up to clutch at your neck. He was halfway between embarrassed and entranced. It was hard to tear your eyes away, especially with the comfortable weight and the sheer adoration that crept along his usually chipper features. He couldn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Not when the pupils in the shapes of stars eventually blew wide into full hearts.

“Sans…”

He choked out something incomprehensible, tightening his grip on you. It was hard to concentrate on anything else but him. You set him back on his feet gently, expecting him to separate himself from you, but he didn’t.

Napstaton seemed to notice what you two were doing, and switched the beat up to something slow and sensual. Monsters all around you didn’t even blink before they wrapped up in each other, friends, family and lovers coming together to sway to the SOULful sounds.

Sans couldn’t even find his voice.

“Is this okay?”

“YES!!! I WANT TO DO THIS FOREVER.” He dropped his hands down to your waist and steadied you, concentrating hard on his steps. “A-ARE YOU…”

“I’m really happy.”

“YOU ARE??? I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU ARE!!! TO DANCE WITH THE….MAGNIFICENT SANS…” He trailed off as he led you across the floor, his train of thought lost with every slow pound of the bass against the speakers.

You never imagined doing this with him. He was always so energetic and eccentric that anything serious seemed like a lost cause. But if there was one thing you were learning, it was that Sans put everything he had into what was important to him. And this party – with you – had brought something out of him that you’d never seen before. It wasn’t like his passionate speeches about becoming a member of The Royal Guard or perfecting his taco recipe after yet another lackluster attempt to sway his brother’s taste buds. It was…something different and wonderful altogether.

He took the lead despite being so much smaller than you, concentrating on traversing the floor past all of the other partygoers. The gentle lighting of the room had shifted so it cast interesting shadows on his face, his usual beam now faltering in lieu of a more even and concentrated look.

You wanted to say something, but anything would’ve been lost in the music. Not to mention he had finally looked up from the floor and met his gaze with you, the sparkling sheen along his pupils just bright enough that you found yourself speechless.

He twirled you along with sweeping steps and a final look of serenity that sparked something inside of you. A warm cloud enshrouded you and you felt the steady flush creep up your neck and cheeks, lips parted while he handled you so delicately and with such care.

“You’re an amazing dancer. I’m a little jealous,” you admitted.

The blush that blossomed on his cheekbones was enough to put a grin on your face. “W-WHAT? THAT IS…VERY NICE OF YOU, BUT I AM MORE IMPRESSED BY YOUR SKILLS!!! YOU MUST HAVE…HAD TALENTED PARTNERS…”

“Actually, um…you’re my first.”

“I AM???” He paused for a long moment, but then laughed hysterically. “WOWIE!!!”

With the final notes lingering on the dancefloor, Sans gave you a final dip, surprising you enough that you squeaked and held him close. Wrapping your arms around his neck. He lingered there just long enough that you knew that this was what would make or break your relationship. You didn’t want Sans to think it was one-sided any longer. You’d entertained the idea before and you would be damned if you let this chance slip away.

You kissed him.

Maybe it was the welcoming atmosphere of the party. Maybe it was Papyrus’s earlier words still echoing in your head. Or maybe it was the careful way that he held you, how he paraded you around like it was the best day of his life, the gentle enthusiasm he regarded the world with. Whatever the case, you weren’t going to spend any more time with this ridiculous dance around each other.

He froze once you put your lips on him. No reaction whatsoever. Not even a part of his mouth or a sound of encouragement. It was a little jarring at first, but you persevered just long enough to get it out of your system.

With a wet smack, the both of you separated. Sans was shock still for a moment before he set you upright, the sudden shift in your stance leaving you with a bit of vertigo.

“Sans, I–”

“YOU K-KISSED ME!!!” he exclaimed, his fists in front of him as he clenched his hands tight. “BUT WHY…”

“I’m sorry, I thought–”

“I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY ULTIMATE FEELINGS??? THIS IS…VERY UNEXPECTED, I DIDN’T PREPARE! YOU DESERVE….MORE THAN THIS DANCE??? OH NO. I THINK I MESSED UP SOMEWHERE! WHERE IS MY DATING GUIDE?!” He started to panic and look around him, sputtering out more half-chewed thoughts about the timing.

“Sans, Sans, it’s okay!” You laughed, grabbing his hand before he could run away. “You didn’t have to plan anything!”

“BUT THIS IS ALL WRONG. I HAVE TO FIX THIS!!!”

“You don’t need to fix anything. Actually, I’d just…like it if you would stay. For another dance with me.”

He stopped short midsentence. “YOU WANT TO…”

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to say.”

“I…SEE…” He swallowed thickly. “BUT…BEFORE WE DO THAT, CAN WE…MAYBE…TRY IT AGAIN…”

You bent down, put both hands on either side of his face to anchor him there, and peppered his face with kisses. Monsters all around cheered and cooed, laughter rippling through the crowd as Sans mirrored your expression of joy. He finally found his voice and laughed with every time your lips touched him, absolutely tickled at the way you lingered just a little longer with each smooch.

“THE DANCE CAN WAIT. WE’RE LEAVING!” He grabbed your hand and started for the door, a new glow to him as his magic seeped out around the both of you in a hazy aura. “WE NEED PRIVACY SO I CAN PROVE THAT I AM THE BETTER KISSER!!!”

You weren’t sure how many times that would take, but you were looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **leave me a comment**! i'd love to hear from you!
> 
> want to support me? **[donate](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!
> 
> you can always [send me a request](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask), too!


End file.
